Fruits Of Our Labor
by phantomgirl7338
Summary: Who knew an afternoon snack could be so satisfying? Tony/Pepper


A/N: Hello again. Seeing as I'm on Winter Break, I've popped out another one. I know my last story, "Two Things" wasn't exactly deserving of the M rating, but this one sure is! Enjoy!

Pepper was always fond of bananas.

She thought they best suited her personality: Sweet but not overly so and very sensitive. The little black seeds in the center also reminded her of the freckles that were "peppered" on her skin.

Whenever bananas would be in Tony Stark's mansion, she made a habit of eating them once a day. They were a good source of potassium and gave her lots of energy.

One Wednesday however, while enjoying her banana, Tony walked into the room. She was sitting up on the couch with her legs out, working on her laptop, piece of banana between her lips.

As soundlessly as he could, Tony ran out of that room. He was flustered and quite aroused at just the sight of it.

He'd had his share of attractive women, but none were as beautiful as Pepper. Her body was perfect from her feet to the hair on her head, but her intellect just pushed her into the spot of the perfect woman for Mr. Stark. She was perfectly capable for anything, except for Iron Man related things.

Tony couldn't explain it, but she seemed rather stuck when he asked her about the suit and seemed upset whenever he left or came back. He would at least expect her to be relieved, which she was, but he'd catch her eyes red and puffy and she'd always go home after taking care of his injuries.

Maybe she was worried about him.

Tony quickly dismissed the idea as the vision of a banana-eating Pepper Potts pushed through his head.

Pepper was always beautiful, but this seemed rather sexy and seductive.

_Damn it, Potts. You bring my demise! _

Tony slowly peeked his way back into the room, only to find the banana peel on a paper towel, and her laptop in her lap.

"Ms. Potts?" Tony's voice was a bit too high pitched for his liking and he cleared his throat quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Was that a…um…a banana that you were eating?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Happy brought some earlier today when he picked up your grocery list. They're on your counter." She smiled at him and then returned to her laptop.

_The always professional, Pepper. That's why you're here._

Tony walked to the kitchen and spotted a bunch of five bananas sitting there. He yanked one off of the bunch and pulled it open, slipping the peels away from the delicious fruit inside. He then walked back to the room Pepper was in, sat on the adjacent couch and began eating the banana, humming and moaning each bite down.

_Two can play this game, Ms. Potts._

Pepper felt her face blush and the room increasing a few degrees with Tony's antics. The way his tongue poked out of his lips to collect some of the banana made her bite back a moan of her own.

It was true that, at her best friend's demands for Pepper to seduce Tony Stark, she made her banana eating more "dramatic," but this was ridiculous. Pepper had to win at this; she didn't want to give into her boss like most of the attractive women in LA already did. She wanted to successfully seduce and win the heart of Tony Stark, like she should have years before he became the famous Iron Man that saved the world at the risk of his own life.

When Tony's moans finally stopped, she bit her lip to stop a smile and looked up to see the torture over with the banana finished.

"Happy got some good bananas, eh Pepper?" Tony smiled, knowing only in his head that this game was far from over by the innocent look Pepper's face held.

"Yes Tony, very tasteful." She smiled briefly and then tried to get back to work on whatever she was supposed to be doing. _I don't know how I get any work done Tony; your tongue is too distracting!_

Tony hummed a bit. "I think I might get myself another one." He began to leave but Pepper's voice stopped him.

"I don't think so, Tony." With that, she pushed her laptop off her legs, got herself off the couch, and pushed Tony into the nearest wall. Her face was so close to his that they could smell each other's banana-breath. "The kitchen's closed." She kissed him roughly, tasting banana on his tongue and both were in a heated duel of lips and hands running through each other's hair.

They broke for oxygen. "Remind me to eat bananas more often." His adorable smirk that followed made Pepper kissed him hard on the lips again and Tony pushed her off, while still in the kiss, and walked her over to the couch, pushed her down on it. He climbed on top of her, removing her blouse while kissing down with every button undone. Once each was taken care of, he pulled the shirt off of her, took off her bra, and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

She moaned and tried to get her arms around to remove his shirt as well. She was losing the battle and he chuckled, separating from her body to pull it over his head on his own.

"Very impatient, are we Potts?" He went to the other nipple and mimicked his previous actions.

"Well Tony," she replied dying from the new sort of torture, "you proved to be quite outstanding in your field."

He stopped to remove the zipper from her skirt. "You're not too bad yourself." He threw the skirt aside and pulled down her panties, ready to prove how skilled he _really_ was. Her hips bucked as his tongue ran through her and stopped at the bundle of nerves. He slipped a finger inside her, making her gasp, as he sucked at the bud.

"My GOD, Tony. You have to stop!" While she loved the pleasure, she needed something besides his finger inside of her and fast. She never really knew how women could orgasm multiple times, and she didn't want to learn she was incapable of it just yet.

His mouth removed itself from her heat and he pulled the finger out, sucking on it slowly. A growl escaped her lips and he laughed. "Easy now, Potts. I'm working on it." He removed his belt and pulled down his jeans, discarding it with the rest of the clothes along with his boxers.

Once free, he steadied himself between her legs. His body over hers, he looked into her eyes and she nodded. Then, Tony pushed himself into her, a gasp escaping both their lips. He started out slow, but began speeding up when he felt himself near the edge.

She met every thrust, feeling the wave of pleasure coming. She could only think of how much she loved his man and how wonderful he felt inside her.

"Jesus Christ, Pepper!" The way he said her name made her smile and with just one last thrust she came, her muscles clenching and setting him off too. A sigh from Tony and heavy breathing all around was all that could be heard.

"I love you, Tony," Pepper mumbled out, not sure if he even heard her because there was no reply. He shifted so he was underneath her and she lay on his chest, running her finger along the arc.

"I don't think I could love you any more Potts. This arc is supposed to last me over fifty lifetimes and if my heart beats any fast when you're in the room, I think it will overload."

She smiled on his chest and he could feel it. Both were content with the silence until Pepper spoke up.

"Up for a banana?"


End file.
